Covered in Tea
by BritishIslesDame
Summary: Arthur has gone and entrusted Alfred with looking out for you while he was away. Let's just say, Alfred got the wrong idea. England x Reader


"Should I be concerned that you are randomly deciding to come outside in the middle of the day. Especially after saying you were going to be busy playing Call of Duty all day?" you asked as your loud American friend Alfred dragged you by your forearm out of your house.

"It's a nice day out dude!" Alfred smiled proudly, breathing in the late June air.

"Now I am really worried," you stated as you squirmed in his grasp.

"Now go stand over there," Alfred instructed as he pointed to the east side of the house, that was now in the cool blackened shade.

"May I ask why?" you asked as Alfred pushed you towards the wall.

"Nope," he smiles as he positioned you. Just like an artists would position their model. "Now smile," he told you, in his hands he held a tiny silver camera.

Reluctantly you smiled towards the tiny silver lens. You heard the sound of the flash go off, but as well felt something wet dropping above you. You glanced up to see a large red pail, balancing on the window sill a few feet up. You were about to run from your spot, but Alfred came and pinned you to the wall. The pail fell from above soaking you and Alfred, sadly you got the just of the liquid.

"What the flying hell? Alfred!" you screeched as he let go of your wrists. "What was that?" you asked ringing out your soaked hair.

"Tea," he smiled in response. "Don't worry it was made in cool water, so it won't burn you."

"I figured," you spat as you glared daggers at the blonde.

"I promise it wasn't my idea," he surrendered.

"I am going back inside," you sneered as you forcefully pushed him.

"No! Wait!" Alfred shouted as he grabbed your wrist. "I'm sorry I dumped tea on you," he mumbled under his breath.

"I don't even want to know why," you sighed as you shook your head in disappointment. "I am going to go get changed though," you grumbled walking into your house, Alfred right on your heels.

Walking into your room you immediately slammed the door and locked it, so the American couldn't get in. You heard him sigh and grumpily slump onto the floor. You chuckled to yourself as you stripped yourself of the tea covered clothes and tossed them into the laundry bin. You swung open your closet doors, but to your shock there were no clothes. You ran over to your dresser, and once again no clothes.

"Alfred!" you screamed. "Where are all my clothes?"

"I moved them to a secret location," he replied from outside in the hall. "Look on your bed, there should be at least something there."

"When I get done in here, I am so going to kill you," you threatened.

"You can't kill me! I am the hero!" he proclaimed.

"Why did Arthur have to be in England during the summer," you sadly sighed walking over to your bed.

You glanced over the covers of you bed, a mint green fabric standing out against the dull colours. You walked over curiously inspecting the fabric, it seemed to be a dress. You picked it up by it's straps and held it in front of you, your eyes gazing over the fabric detail. You slipped the dress on over your head, and twirled around in the flowing dress.

"You done yet," Alfred groaned knocking on your door.

"No, I should really wash my hair-"

"Non, ma amie. We are going to the forest to play man 'unt." a French accent stated.

"The hell Francis? Where you in my room the entire time?" you questioned.

"Non, the door was unlocked. I came in 'ere a mere few seconds ago." Francis laughed pointed to the ajar door.

"This close," you motioned with your finger and thumb, which created a small space in-between. "This close."

"Hey bro, Arthur left us in charge of taking care of you while he was gone." Alfred proudly smiled.

"I am a grown person, I can take care of myself." you mumbled childishly.

"Come on! We got the rest of the gang to come play man hunt with us," Alfred smiled pulling you out of your room.

Francis stayed in your room as he watched you get dragged out. He was about to reach into one of your drawers, but was cut off by your shrill voice.

"Francis, get your ass out here. I will make Arthur cook for you," you threatened the Frenchman, a glint of fear passed across his dark blue eyes as he sighed in defeat.

You glanced up at the setting sun, which cast orange hued glows over the large forest you were currently standing in. A small sigh left your lips, as you sadly smiled towards the sunset.

"He'll be back soon," you heard a voice reassure you.

You turned around to face the familiar Canadian man, Matthew. His violet hued eyes shone through the approaching darkness as he offered you a small smile.

"I hope August comes fast," you wished as you followed Matthew back to the main group.

"Alright so since I am the hero I get to pick whose it!" Alfred declared.

"That's not how it vorks!" Gilbert shouted annoyed.

"Do I have to play?" you asked quietly, but ignored due to Alfred and Gilbert's arguing. "I am done here," you grumbled as you walked away from the group.

The cool air of the summer night pricked at your bare skin as you walked farther, and farther away from the group. The darkness began to settle over the forest, giving you an eerie almost uncomfortable feeling. As you continued to walk, you managed to trip over a fallen tree branch and crash into a small pile of dirt, thus staining your mint hued clothing,

"First I am soaked in tea, then forced into a mint dress, now it's covered in dirt. What else could go wrong?" you grumbled to yourself as sat on a fallen log.

"Well Alfred very well could've given you scones from McDonald's," someone voiced, which startled you.

"A-Arthur?" you stuttered recognizing the accent. Turning to face the voice, you came face to face with your love.

"'Ello love," he smiled as he pulled you into a tight hug.

"Y-You're back?" you asked as you buried your face into his chest.

"Of course, I am. I'm standing right here aren't I?" he laughed as he kissed your forehead.

"But why? You weren't supposed to be back until August," you stated.

"I can leave if you want me to," he offered which only caused you to hug him tighter.

"No!" you argued.

"I have something to ask you though," Arthur nervously told you. "We've been together for a while now, and I was wondering if you'd allow me to have the incredible honour of being your husband?" the Brit asked as he got down on one knee in front of you, ring in hand.

"Of course," you smiled tackling him in a hug, which caused to the Brit to chuckle as he held you close.

"Love, you smell like Earl Grey tea," he commented as he smelt your hair.

"Alfred dumped a pail of it on me earlier," you grumbled.

"I told him to give you Earl Grey, that bloody wanker." Arthur sneered. "But that dress reminds me of flying mint bunny, but the colour suits you much better." he smiled before capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.

"This was planned?" you asked.

"Course, I was trying to make it special. Until the bloody American screwed it up!" he grumbled, but was cut off by your lips pressed against his.

"You taste like scones," you laughed pulling away from him.

"You're covered in tea," he smiled.


End file.
